scientificartsituationalfandomcom-20200214-history
No more heroes, no more manifestos
It cannot be denied, that There are no technological Reasons why all texts, all Films, all music ever Recorded and preserved Till this present time Cannot be available To all Equally, it cannot be denied That there is enough food Produced on this earth To feed all Furthermore, it cannot be Denied that robotics has Developed to the point That bitter toil, is Obsolete Given these obvious truths The question then becomes, How to get from the here This state we find ourselves In To a state where all are fed All work from now on, And all work done till now Are to the benefit of all Despite all obstacles placed In the path of such, It cannot be denied That unconscious, even Of the fact that there are No technological reasons That anyone connected to This communications network Known as the internet Cannot access the sum Of all information preserved Till this time. People act in accordance With a disregard for, the Notion that products of The mind, and spirit Are something that can Be owned As according to the economic fact That the cost of replicating data, Is now infinitesimal This property of data, Its inalienable nature, Of belonging to all Has become an undeniable Reality This severance bespeaks A further coming separation, Between the abstract Concept of "property" And of material necessities, Such as homes and possessions Simply put, the concept that An idea can be possessed, Slowly but surely becomes Exorcised from experience Over one hundred years ago Mathew Arnold wrote; "It is of itself a serious calamity for a nation that its tone of feeling and grandeur of spirit should be lowered or dulled. But the calamity appears far more serious still when we consider that the middle classes, remaining as they are now, with their narrow, harsh, unintelligent, and unattractive spirit and culture, will almost certainly fail to mould or assimilate the masses below them, whose sympathies are at the present moment actually wider and more liberal than theirs. They arrive, these masses, eager to enter into possession of the world, to gain a more vivid sense of their own life and activity. In this their irrepressible development, their natural educators and initiators are those immediately above them, the middle classes. If these classes cannot win their sympathy or give them their direction, society is in danger of falling into anarchy." Well we're all living in anarchy now, but Anarchy without order. Yet not so... For as the logic of this Obsolete state presses down upon The majority of the people of The world, uniting us into one class A consciousness arises, not contained In any one person, but as a sum of our Actions, the legislative obstacles placed Against the natural sharing of information Places a value on that which is liberated Through self-declaration, such as applies To this work, that it is in the public domain Or through summaries desperately created To liberate that which people find value in Or shared in the whole in shadows and corners These obstacles, although creating an economic drag At the same time curate the work that has gone on Till now, and this summary valued by the labour That goes into the liberation A value not defined by The quantity of money But instead as quality No more heroes to follow, The definition of a hero is someone Who gets other people killed And no one person can Even pretend, or become Against their will, the interpreter, of This anarchy, No more manifestos, the total Of all this liberated knowledge is Our manifesto The accessibility to all of this knowledge Our current goal This was true before these words Were ever written and will remain true Even though they have been articulated None of us alone can solve The logistical issues denying Some food, when there is enough For all Or automate production to Render toil obsolete But the whole is greater than the Sum, and although none of us Individually can create a program That will free us, together all as one An arguing whole, disagreeing At every point We will find what we seek And when it happens no one Will be able to point and say Here's how it happened Here are the great men Who made it so It will just be And then we will Improve upon What would seem To us to be Perfection This is the law http://allagainsttheonepercent.blogspot.com.au/2012/05/no-more-heroes-no-more-manifestos.html ^Copypastad from here